


luminous beings are we

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Rey and Ben survive Exegol.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	luminous beings are we

For a moment, they breathe. 

It is done. 

They are alive. 

The Emperor is dead. 

The Sith are gone. 

The voices are quiet. 

They hold each other, and kiss again. Their kiss is soft, longing, healing. 

The galaxy was burning around them, but Rey Palpatine and Ben Solo’s flames were low, the embers smoldering and dark, waiting for a spark once more. 

They breathe, and hold each other, and allow themselves to be alive, concentrating only on overcoming their exhaustion and wounds, physical and mental. 

They clamber into an X-Wing made for one person, and leave Exegol and its ghosts of the past behind.

The Resistance–the New Republic–is wary when Ben Solo returns home. No one dares to say a word when his mother embraces him, clasps him to her as if he were the only thing tethering her to life. 

Rey had done much the same. 

They sink to their knees, weeping, and the crowd dissipates behind them, evaporating into the trees to allow mother and son their moment. All except Rey, who is soon also embraced by the pair once more.

Ben Solo is grateful for the women in his life. His mother and his lover showed him the way home, the way forward, the way back to the light. 

Rey has found her sense of belonging–not with her friends, who cannot understand her journey, but with the one who is the other half of her soul. 

No one knew who she truly was, but he did. He could see past the darkness within her, just as she could the darkness within him. 

Together, they were one, luminous and containing multitudes. 

The stars could not shine as bright as Rey and Ben did in the Force, healing and whole, haunted by the Emperor no longer. 

_You’re not alone._

_Neither are you._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. Please do come chat with me there and leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
